


Tension

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Iba x OC, Victorian AU. The tension is becoming more unbearable between the Princess and her Knight. Do they act upon it?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was HELLA fun to write! Enjoy!

The air was stuffy inside the ornate ballroom which was grandly decorated in the kingdom's signature colors of purple and red, as per the Queen's request, since they were also her favorite colors. Nobles and royalty alike stood in circles, sipping on expensive wine in the finest of golden goblets with all kinds of appetizers being distributed by servants on trays. The light music floated in the air as graceful dancers took to the dance floor. The only thing unusual about this ball was that everyone’s faces were hidden by very intricately decorated masks.

 

Shiori’s own was a white one that was adorned by sapphires and light blue feathers-how wasteful…The rich spent money needlessly, and Shiori loathed it. She was wearing an extravagant dark purple ballgown, the corset was a bit too tight for her liking, thanks to her Step-mother, the Queen. She was a perfectionist, even her own step-daughter was just an accessory. She glared through her mask as another snobby nobleman, probably twice her age, wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her offbeat to the light music. And as much as she wanted to cause a scene, she knew it was in her best interests not to. Just a few more dances and then she could escape outside for a bit. She mingled among the nobility long enough and hated every minute of it.

 

“Excuse me.” A soft but firm voice and a pair of hands swept her away from the nobleman she was dancing with. Familiar and warm hands. She looked up into soft green eyes that were peeking through a black mask adorned with gold. His short, brown hair framed his face nicely. He gave her a kind smile and spun her around into his arms. “I apologize for not getting here sooner, Shiori-sama.” His hand was on the small of her back and the other was holding her hand. When his hand made contact with hers, she felt a pleasant tingling.  

 

“I-Iba..” She whispered, her cheeks warming underneath her mask, glad that he couldn’t see her face clearly. Her body pressed closely to his, their faces mere inches from each other, as they danced slowly to the song. Since this was a masquerade, no one could tell who was actually who once they were all dancing on the dance floor.

 

Iba was her favorite knight out of all the castle guards and knights. She had to be escorted everywhere by order of the Queen Step-Mother, and she’d decided to choose the most handsome out of the ones that were being inducted back then. “Where were you?”

 

“Father was having me dance with some nobleman’s daughters. None as beautiful or as interesting as you, Shiori-sama.”Chuckling lightly, his soft green eyes met her pretty cyan ones.

 

Her heart sped up, doing flips, and butterflies flapped angrily in her stomach. She quickly cast her eyes straight ahead, but when he twirled her around back into his arms, their lips hovered dangerously close together.

 

Shiori froze for a few moments, tempted, oh, so tempted, to lean in and-

 

Iba’s cheeks were dusted with pink and he steadied her on her feet as he bowed and she curtsied when the song ended. “I regret your Knight in shining armor was not able to come for you sooner.” He kissed the back of her hand and led her to the refreshments table, her arm in his.

 

Her face reddened even more and she quickly grabbed a flute of champagne and downed it. “The Queen had suitors lined up to dance with me…men __twice__ my age, Iba.” She took out her fan and hid the rest of her face with it.

 

Iba gripped his flute rather tightly after she mentioned that. He cleared his throat and led her outside to the balcony. The moon was full tonight, casting a glow on the both of them. Iba stared at her as she moved to lean on the balcony. Her beauty was unmatched by anyone. He longed to run his fingers through her violet locks, to look into her cyan blue eyes and-

 

“Iba?”

 

His soft green eyes widened for a second and he looked back at her. “Yes, Shiori-sama?”

 

She opened her mouth and closed it as she stared at him, captivated by his soft and handsome features. His face was the only thing that kept her sane in this castle, trapped in a life of pointless and wasteful luxury, and by controlling monarch that were supposed to be her parent. He showed her kindness when no one else did. He didn’t do it out of respect for the crown, he did things for __her.__ She could feel his…no, she wouldn’t go there. She didn’t even know what she felt for him. …What __did__ she feel for him? “…The Queen has made a decision.”

 

“A decision?”

 

“Yes…She wants me to marry soon.”

 

“What of your mission, Shiori-sama?” Iba’s voice dropped to a very low whisper. “You’re going to let your legacy perish?” He knew this was a poor excuse, but he didn't have the right, nor the power to speak out against this decision. He knew his Princess was not in a place to refuse either, but he still wanted her to fight it.

 

Shiori gripped his arm, her jaw clenching. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to spend nights with my __husband__ ,” She spat the word out with disgust, imagining any other man lay his hands on her. She couldn’t stand the thought. “Instead of robbing the noble houses.”

 

None would have guessed that the Princess of their very own country was actually the famous Phantom Thief, Morning Glory. She was dubbed that because she left morning glories in place of items she had stolen. After that, she used her name as the Princess to donate to poor villages and orphanages that were being neglected. She knew how much they suffered due to the wasteful and lavish lifestyle nobles led. It disgusted her, so she had to find a way to remedy that.

 

From a young age, she studied swordsmanship and practiced in secret with an uncle of hers. She was far more comfortable in pants than in ball gowns, and if the Queen Step-Mother found out, it would be a very disastrous thing…She honestly wasn’t sure how she would react, but she knew she would provably use it as an excuse to be rid of her once and for all.  

 

Iba hated the thought of another man putting his hands on __his__ Princess. He hated even seeing her dance with anyone else. His head was turned constantly to look at her as he was dancing with other women. Shiori-sama…was special. The more time he spent time with her, the more he thought about her, learned about her…his heart beat faster just glancing at her, but he could never admit his growing feelings for her. It was out of line for him as a knight.

 

And __yet.__

 

Iba cupped her cheeks, and looked into her eyes. His thumb slowly ran down her cheek, before he reached for the mask, hesitating. He gently took it off of her, his eyes taking in every inch of her beautiful face. He’d remembered how shocked he’d been to uncover the identity of Morning Glory. He did feel ashamed that he’d clashed swords with the very person he was __supposed__ to protect.

 

Shiori’s face reddened underneath his touch. Her breath hitched when his face drew closer, lips hovering right above her cheek. “I-Iba?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She didn’t know what he was doing, but she wanted more. More of this.

 

He knew this was wrong. This was the Princess. He was just a knight, she was the __Princess__. The Princess that was about to get __engaged.__ There were consequences to pursuing…dangerous feelings. “Shiori-sama…” He murmured against her skin. He had pushed away his feelings, but his heart felt like it would explode with them in this very moment.

 

Shiori reached up to place her hands on his cheeks, closing her eyes, her lips brushed against his, much to his surprise. Her heart was beating in her throat as her fingers went to weave into his hair. She didn’t want to think, nor care about the consequences. She just wanted to __feel__ him. Their mouths molded together perfectly as they finally got a taste of each other for the first time.

 

They parted for a few moments, breaths mingling as they stared into each others’ eyes. Shiori blushed and looked down as their foreheads touched.

 

“Shiori-sama…” Iba reluctantly pulled away from her. He had made a grave mistake. Such a big mistake.

 

Shiori grabbed his arm before he could turn away from her. “No.” Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him in again, and he couldn’t resist her. “I don’t care, Iba. I’m not letting you go.”

 

“Sh-Shiori-sama…” Iba took the mask and placed it back on her face. “This is improper of me. I shouldn’t have-” He sighed and peppered kisses along her jaw. He wanted to feel her skin to skin, to __feel__  and worship every inch of her. “This is very inappropriate of me, Princess…”

 

“I don’t care. We’ve both been feeling it for a long time, and I’m tired of pushing my heart away. I don’t care what happens anymore. I want __you.__ I…” She hesitated, taking in a small breath and kissed him again. “I love __you.”__

__

Iba’s cheeks warmed and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. “Shiori-sama, I am unworthy of your affections, but I also…love you.” He hummed over her lips before taking them again.

 

“Iba…we should…leave…”

 

He could see the lust in her eyes that probably mirrored his own. “A-are you sure, Shiori-sama?”

 

“Iba, the East Wing is abandoned. __Please.__ ”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

The pair made it to a room in the very far East Wing. All the rooms were furnished and cleaned regularly, ready to be used whenever they had guests drop by.

 

Shiori removed her mask and threw it aside. She reached up to remove Iba’s, her hands lingering at his cheeks. His hands cupped her cheeks and he pecked her lips. “Shiori-sama, is this what you want? With me?”

 

“Hachirō.” Shiori grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a long kiss. “I’m very sure about this, about you.”

 

His hands slowly ran down her back, his fingers slowly undoing the laces. Shiori let out a small gasp as he kissed her bare shoulders and loosened the laces of her tight corset. Her hands were busy trying to free him from his clothes as quickly as possible. Her hands gripped his arms, biting back an impatient whine. Iba let out a low chuckle, taking his time with the laces of the corset, leaving a trail of slow kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Once she was free from her ball gown, Shiori pressed herself closer to him, lips and teeth at his neck. Iba let out a small gasp of surprise and helped her out of the remaining of her undergarments and let her long, violet hair down.

 

Iba’s teeth grazed her earlobe and he paused, stilling her hands. “Shiori-sama,” He whispered, his breath hot on her ear. “…Are you…sure this is what you want?”

 

Shiori pulled him to the bed and hovered over him, her violet hair tickling his cheeks, her lips taking his. “I want __you,__ Hachirō. I’ve never been more sure about anything.” 

Iba’s hands slowly ran up her back and up to her cheeks before kissing her again. “Shiori-sama-”

 

Shiori’s lips met his to silence him. “Drop it. Just say my name. No honorifics.” She ordered in her monarch voice.

 

“...Shiori…” He murmured against her lips. His hands trailed down to her waist and gently flipped their positions, his lips exploring every inch of her.

 

\---

 

Shiori stared at his sleeping face, slowly turning towards him, her hand moving strands away from his face. She never imagined she’d be waking up next to him after a long, passionate, and loving night. She didn’t know what was going to come next, or how they were going to manage this, but she wasn’t going to let go of his hand, even if it costed her the crown or her life. She interlaced their fingers and moved closer, placing a kiss on his jaw.

 

Iba stirred and opened his eyes and gave her his perfect angelic smile, the smile he reserved for her and kissed her forehead. “Shiori-sama-” He chuckled when her cyan eyes narrowed. “Shiori. I love you. How are you feeling?”

 

She kissed him until they were both breathless. “Does that answer your question?”

 

Iba chuckled and pecked the corner of her mouth. “Plenty. Princess, we should get you back to your room. People will talk.”

 

Shiori kissed him once more before reluctantly getting up to get dressed. Iba quickly got dressed to help her with the corset. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

 

“It’s fine. You’re very gentle. My Maids are much rougher.” Shiori laughed and sighed, looking at her hair. “What should I do about this?”

 

Iba took her hand and led her to the vanity table and began brushing through her hair. “I can’t remember all the details, Shiori, but I can replicate it.”

 

“Hachirō, you…can do hair?” She raised her eyebrows.

 

Chuckling, he began styling it up as it was before their passionate night. “I am your Knight, Princess Shiori. I must be well-versed in all matters in order to serve the royal family.” When he was done he leaned down, placing his chin on her shoulder, he looked in the mirror with her. “How is it?”

 

“Hachirō, is there anything you _ _can’t__ do?” Sighing, she kissed his cheek. “Hachirō,”

 

His heart sped up each time she said his name. “Yes, Princess Shiori?”

 

“...I know it’s probably a given…but…” Hesitating, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“This is a secret. Of course.”

 

“I’m getting engaged today…but I’m going to fight it. We’re going to figure it out. I’m not going to get married to anyone. You…You’re mine. I want you.” She flushed and looked down, feeling rather embarrassed that she was baring her soul to him. It was the least she could do for the man she loved. He deserved to know what was in her heart. “If…I must relinquish my crown to be with you, I shall. We can run away and start a life elsewhere…”

 

“Shiori…”

 

“I know! I sound very idiotic, like a lovesick maiden that wants all of this, us, to work out! All of this sounds ridiculous to me too...but it’s the truth.” She shook her head and looked over into his soft green eyes.

 

Iba smiled and kissed her lips. “This is very bold you, Shiori…but I feel the same, however, I could not ask you to give all this up for me. The Queen’s word is law.”

 

“Fuck the Queen’s word.” Shiori growled angrily. “She killed my father. She’s nothing but a murder, throne-stealing bitch.” She closed her eyes for a moment, and took a breath. “She’s been trying to get rid of me. I might as well save her the trouble, but at least we can be together.”

 

“Shiori, we need to think about this more carefully. We can talk about this more later, for now, you need to get back to your room and change. The Queen asked for your presence in the throne room before breakfast.”

 

“Very well, Hachirō…”

 

After Shiori was changed into a new gown, Iba escorted her to the throne room and stood behind her as she stood in front of the Queen.

 

“Shiori,” The Queen waved a delicate hand. “Meet your Fiance.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twooooo! And the next one should be the last one!

Under the cover of night, Morning Glory struck again. She climbed up on the side of the safe house, her satchel securely tied to her, full of jewels and gold. In their place was a bouquet of morning glories. The jewels and gold were going to be donated to a nearby village under the Princess’s name-her own name.

 

She hopped down, bracing her ankles for the impact and steadily made her way into the forest. She strayed off from the path that travelers took and continued walking until she spotted two horses, a white one and a brown one. Shiori clicked her tongue a few times and the white horse turned his head to look at her. She pet the horse's head and peered around.

 

"Shiori-sama."

 

The Phantom Thief almost jumped out of her skin, but she easily recognized that soft voice. Turning around, she placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks for the warning."

 

Iba chuckled and reached over to remove the white mask that covered most of her face except for her jaw. "I apologize. I couldn't resist the opportunity." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closely, his lips easily finding hers. He didn’t pull away and buried his face into her neck. She smelled of morning glories.

 

“Ha-Hachirō?” Shiori blushed and her fingers found their way into his brown hair.

 

“Just…let me stay here a while.” Iba closed his eyes and held her tightly, thinking back to the morning.

_“Shiori,” The Queen waved a delicate hand_

 

_, motioning forward a man with long, dark purple hair and sharp magenta eyes_

 

_. “Meet your Fiance._

 

_Prince Takeda Kanryusai.”_

 

_Shiori bit back curses that were building in the back of her throat. The Bitch Queen was going to have her marry the son of their enemy? Her father had done so many negotiations, pleased many of the requests of the bastard King of the Roshigumi, and she would have her marry his son? She’d run into him many times, and each encounter had been more unpleasant than the last._

 

_Iba’s hand clutched the hilt of his sword. He had been present for some of the negotiations between the kingdoms and interactions between his Princess and the Prince. He also had very rigid feelings towards the Prince._

 

_But he couldn’t stand, fathom, the thought of his Princess sharing a bed-_

 

_Iba clutched the hilt of his sword even tighter and struggled to keep a neutral expression on his face._

 

_Shiori glared at Prince Takeda and crossed her arms. “Are you-” She took a breath and tried to compose herself. She mustn’t curse at the bitch Queen Step-mother like that in front of officials. “Is this…a wise decision? We have nearly been at war with the Roshigumi for over two decades.” She slowly spat out each word in a controlled and steady tone._

 

_“Princess,” The Queen’s voice was high, she could hear the fake kindness dripping from it. “My word is law, or have you forgotten? Prince Kanryusai and you shall wed in a month’s time. His father and I have already agreed to the marriage. I suggest you two get to know each other.” Her dark violet eyes glinted in sadistic amusement, hiding a secret._

 

_The Prince stepped forward, his smug smile already pissing her off as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. “I look forward to it, Princess. Bringing our kingdoms together is a good decision for all of us.”_

 

_Shiori ripped her hand away and wiped it on the skirt of her ball gown. “Excuse me.” She curtly bowed and stormed out with Iba at her heels. She walked into her room and asked her maids to clear the room, so only she and Iba remained._

 

_“A month.” She turned back to look at him. “I’ve only got a month to figure out what to do, or to live. She struck a deal and she’s trying to kill me. I know it.”_

 

_Iba quickly stepped over to her and cupped her face, his eyes showing nothing but worry and concern in them. She placed her hands on his and squeezed them. “I swear on my life, Shiori, I won’t let anything happen to you. I vow to protect you,” He took one of her hands and kissed her fingertips. “and not let any harm come to you.”_   
_“Hachirō…” Shiori looked away when her eyes began stinging with tears, but he held her in place and kissed her forehead._

 

_“You can tell me what you feel. You don’t need to hide from me. I will not judge you for what you feel. You don’t need to keep a front with me.” He’s watched over her for several years, and he came to realize that she hid behind her cold and rigid demeanor. “I love you, Shiori.”_

 

_“Ha-Hachirō…” The Princess clutched his shirt and buried her head into his chest. “I…I’m scared. I know what she’s capable of. She killed my father, other officials to regain control of everything. I’m the last thing standing in her way to total control. How do I fight her?”_   
_Iba plants a kiss on the back of her hand and peppers kisses all over her face. “You won’t do it alone. We will figure something out, Shiori.”_

 

Iba reluctantly released her. The thought of losing her frightened him, and he was going to do all he could to help her escape this life or to put her on the throne.

 

Shiori handed him the satchel full of treasure and went to change into one of her lighter dresses. They delivered the gold and jewels to a nearby village and split it among them. They snuck back into the east wing.

 

“Won’t your maids be suspicious?” He was already helping her out of her dress. Unlike the day before, he didn’t take his time unlacing her corset. He let out a low moan when he felt her teeth on his collarbone, and her hands gripped his arms.

 

“They’re loyal to me. They don’t like the Queen. I think they know my secret and none of them have sold me out.” She gasped when he slowly slid his hands to her hips.

 

“Then I will not worry.” Iba’s own teeth began marking his Princess.

 

The following weeks were torture for Shiori. She was forced to participate in the planning of her wedding, and was required to spend every other waking moment with her husband-to-be, which she continued to learn was still an unpleasant, condensing, and irritating person. She hated the way he treated her palace staff, and the way he talked down to everyone, including her. Luckily for her, Iba was only a few steps away, so she was able to compose herself when she glanced over at him.

 

Then they spent nights together either stealing from the rich, or forgetting about their problems, feeling each other, talking, and loving. They began changing their location, in case someone followed them, but recently, they’d been staying in her room. Her maids knew there was something going on between them, and she knew they knew because they’d giggle at them when she asked them to leave the room.

 

Sighing, Shiori buried her face into his neck, enjoying his scent, the way he felt skin to skin. He was her sanctuary, her refuge, her escape. Her everything.

 

Dawn was upon them, and she was reluctant to let him go. They never parted for long, but she still hated when she was away from him. It didn’t feel right anymore.

 

“Takeda-sama!”

 

Shiori sat up in a panic and looked over at her lover as she glanced over at the door. She could hear her maids making a fuss outside her door, probably trying to stop her __fiance__ from coming in.

 

Iba quickly gathered his clothes and hid behind her room divider, as she gathered the sheets up to her chest. She glared at the Prince when he intruded. “Knocking is a polite custom, Prince.”

 

“How strange that my wife-to-be isn’t decent.” His magenta eyes scanned her, not a trace of embarrassment within them, just suspicion.

 

“I was in the middle of getting dressed. I heard the fuss outside my door and had to hide myself. We are not married.” Shiori spat back, standing up and bringing the sheets with her to cover her body.

 

The Prince drew closer and grabbed her chin, lifting it up so that their eyes glared into each other. “I know you’re hiding something from me, Princess. I __will__ find out and make your life hell for it.”

 

Shiori narrowed her cyan blue eyes at him and knocked his hand away from her chin. “Leave. Now.”

 

Prince Takeda glared at her for another moment before he left.

 

Iba stepped out from behind the divider with half his clothes on. He immediately went towards her and kissed her jaw. “I hate it when he touches you.”

 

“Me too.” She sighed and was thankful she’d pulled the sheets high enough so that the Prince didn’t see the new marks Iba left on her neck last night. “We’re getting a little careless.”

 

“Perhaps we should refrain from…seeing each other every night.” Iba sighed sadly at the idea.

 

“Must we?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

The door suddenly opened with the Prince standing there with several guards. “Seize them both.”  

 

Iba and Shiori were thrown in different cells in the dungeon after she dressed, and the Queen was alerted of the situation.

 

Shiori sat against the wall of her cell, staring up at the ceiling. It was damp and dark, save for a candle light. What the hell were they going to do now? “Hachirō…”

 

“Yes, Shiori-sama?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Iba’s back was also against the wall. He had been doing some thinking since they were captured. He could find one solution, but Shiori wasn’t going to like it. “You are not to blame, Shiori-sama.”

 

“Hachirō, again?” Sighing, she hugged her knees and stared down at the floor. “I thought we were past it.”

 

“Old habits die hard, Shiori…” Iba chuckled lightly.

 

The wooden door ominously creaked open. The Queen, Prince Takeda and several guards entered the dungeon. “I’ve ordered an investigation of your room.” She threw a white mask that was decorated with morning glories, phantom thief Morning Glory’s symbol, in front of the cells. “To whom does this belong to?”

 

Before Shiori could come forward to admit anything, Iba spoke quickly. “I’m Morning Glory. I’ve been blackmailing the Princess to keep it a secret and to donate the things I’ve stolen under her name.”

 

“Hachirō!” Shiori ran forward and gripped the iron bars. “He’s lying! I’m Morning Glory! I’m behind it all!”

 

“Do not listen to the Princess. She has nothing to do with it.” Iba’s voice was firm and didn’t leave any room for argument.

 

The Queen smirked and laughed. “Very well, Knight Iba, I shall allow you to take full responsibility of Morning Glory’s crimes. I sentence you to death. As for the Princess, we shall tell the public that Morning Glory coerced her into donating the stolen items. As for the other thing, we shall keep that hidden from the public eye. We can’t have you shame the crown.” Queen Chou looked over at the Princess that was thrown in despair. “Your execution will be today at midday.”

 

The Queen and company left the dungeon, leaving the couple alone.

“Iba Hachirō, what the __hell__  did you do?!” Shiori yelled. She couldn’t see him, but she could imagine that smile of his, the one that reassured her.

 

“I said I would protect you, Shiori. I’m keeping my promise.”

 

“Fuck that, Hachirō! I don’t want to lose you!” She let out a sob, despite trying to hold back her tears and emotions. She couldn’t stand the thought of living in this terrible life without him. “Nothing is worth losing you! Did you not understand that?!”

 

Iba remained quiet for a few moments. “I regret that I won’t be able to continue to keep my promise to you.”

 

“Hachirō…” Shiori buried her head in her hands, feeling her tears trickle down her cheeks.

 

Iba continued to speak as she sobbed, trying to reassure her, but nothing stopped her tears.

 

The large wooden door opened once more and two guards and the executioner stepped in immediately heading towards Iba’s cell. As they led him out, he ducked their arms and reached through the bars of Shiori’s cell to hold her hand. “I love you, Shiori.” He whispered quietly.

 

Shiori pressed herself against the bars, trying to hold onto him. “Hachirō, please, don’t leave me!” She begged, grasping him tightly.

 

Iba squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. “It’s okay. I love you.”

 

The guards pulled him away forcefully and away from her.

 

That was going to be the last time she saw him. Felt him. Saw his smile. The thought was much too painful to bear, her chest aching already as they led him away.

 

__“Hachirō!”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

Gasping and grasping the sheets, Shiori sat up, her hands searched for the body next to her.

 

“Shiori?” The light turned on and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. He was real. It was just a dream. It had all been a dream. Thank God.

 

“Fuckin hell. That was some dream.” She glanced at the book next to her, the one Etsu had lent her. Some Victorian romance that she’d been raving about for the past month, so Shiori decided to read it. It was very interesting, but perhaps she should refrain from reading it before bed.

 

“Mm, are you okay, darling?” Iba yawned and cracked his sleepy eyes open to look at his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close, burying his face into her violet locks.

 

Sighing a bit, she closed her eyes and clutched his shirt. “Hachirō.”

 

“Hmm?” He placed little lazy kisses on her cheek and looked into her cyan blue eyes. “I’m a little surprised you didn’t protest at all tonight.” He chuckled. “It’s a work night.”

 

“Don’t you ever, __ever__ give yourself up for me.” She grabbed his cheeks and stared into his eyes. “Ever.”

 

“But I would because I love you. I know you’d do the same for me, right?” Iba brushed his nose against hers and kissed her softly. “What did you dream about?”

 

“Still…I love you, so…I don’t want to lose you. Don’t do any stupid shit.” Shiori yawned and shook her head, reaching over to shut the light off. “I’ll tell you later. Just…let’s stay like this. Chinatsu-chan and Etsu-chan are coming over…they want you gone so we can get ready for the ball.”

 

“Very well, as long as you’re not reckless.” Iba softly chuckled and nodded, running his fingers through her violet hair. “Mm, I’m going to Okita-kun’s. Apparently, he bought us all costumes…I am a bit worried about that, so I suppose I’ll meet you there.”

 

She let out a little grunt of agreement and settled into his arms. She wanted to forget about that dream about losing him. She hoped for a restful sleep in the arms of her boyfriend.

\---

 

“I am not wearing that.”

 

Etsu pouted as she held up the purple ball gown. “Why not? It’s just one night! The theme is masquerade!”

 

“And who the fuck decided that?” Shiori grumbled, her hair and make up already done. The last step was getting dressed. Chinatsu was already dressed in her own red ball gown and Etsu in a light blue one.

 

“Kondo-san did.” Chinatsu smirked as Shiori narrowed her eyes at her. “Just wear the dress. We’re going to be late. We told the boys we’d meet them there.”

 

“Besides, I don’t think Iba-san has ever seen you in dresses or skirts, has he?” Etsu handed her the ball gown. “Just once, you’ll look so beautiful!”

 

“I’m a cop! Dresses and skirts are harder to move in. I can’t kick the shit out of perps in them.” But she imagined the look on her boyfriend’s face when he saw her dressed in the ball gown…Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to humor them.

 

“Mind givin’ me this dance?”

 

Shiori rolled her eyes as she was twirled into a pair of arms. “Detective Sakamoto…I suppose we can dance for a bit. What are you supposed to be?” She’d been looking around for Iba, but there was no sign of him yet.

 

Ryoma winked and tipped his hat at her. “A pirate that steals a maiden’s heart.”

 

“Please. You seem more of the type to pickpocket.”

 

“I had a record when I was young, but I turned my life around. And the Icy Princess’s heart stays frozen.” He looked around and spotted Kondō-san taking his leave with Hijikata-san. “Hm, there they go again. Seems like they can’t get away from work.”

 

Shiori snorted and shook her head. “Sakamoto, you haven’t heard about Kondō-san and Hijikata-san?”

 

“Eh? What do you mean, Shiori-chan?”

 

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. “They’re __together.”__

 

“Yeah, I’m sure they have plenty to talk about, they run our prescient.”

 

Shiori shook her head. “Ya idiot, they are __together.__  As in, a couple. Everyone’s known about it for months. I can’t believe you didn’t know.” 

“Wow, that’s news to me. How do you know, Shiori-chan?” Ryoma led her through the dance, gracefully, across the dance floor. She still had her eyes open for her boyfriend.

 

“I’ve…walked in on them in Kondō-san’s office a few times. It’s a bit of an unspoken secret.”  

 

“Well then. I’ll make sure to knock.” Chuckling, he continued to dance with her until a hand took a hold of Shiori’s hand.

 

“Allow me to cut your dance short.” Iba spun her right into his arms. He kissed her, which caused her to blush. “My, I didn’t recognize you, Shiori, until I danced with Etsu and she told me what you were wearing.”

 

“Hachirō!” She flushed and looked away as they danced. He looked so dashing in his suit. “Please...we’re in public…”

 

“You look so beautiful, I can’t help myself.” He hovered over her lips and stole them again.

 

Shiori flushed again and continued looking at him through her her white mask. “God, I’m remembering that dream form last night.”

 

“You haven’t told me about it.”

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Sighing, she shook her head to clear her head of thoughts, focusing on dancing with him and feeling his body pressed against hers. She couldn’t wait to get home.

 

“Darling,” Iba peppered kisses along her jaw. “Perhaps we can head home…a bit early?” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’d love to get you out of that dress.”

 

“Hachirō!” She quickly pulled away and looked down at their feet. “But…I’m not opposed to the idea.”

 

“We should stay here for just a while longer, or we’ll never hear the end of it from Okita-kun.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure he’s already gone. I don’t see him or Chinatsu anywhere, so he can’t even talk shit.” Shiori leaned in to kiss his cheek. “So, we’ll give them shit for it.” She grinned. “So, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL YES, IT WAS ALL A DREAM, COP SHIORI DREAMT IT ALL. Sorry not sorry LOL.   
> Chinatsu belongs to @resshiiram


End file.
